steel_hearts_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Adelajda
The Empress'' Adelajda Piast is a professional wrestler for Steel Hearts. She is of one of the most experienced wrestlers of the company. She is attractive, charismatic, and technically gifted and is quite aware of it, and will make sure others are as well. However, she is very particular about the risks she takes and where she applies her skills, but because of that and the demands of her preferred lifestyle, she is certain she'll be wrestling for at least two more decades of her life. Kayfabe History Prior to Steel Hearts Adelajda Piast began wrestling in small promotions in the Southern United States on both the coast and in the midlands, as well as making brief appearances in Japanese promotions. Originally she wrestled as an aggressive style built on power, but after a near-debilitating motorcycle accident, she instead switched to more technical style. Because of her quick adoption of a completely new style, she earned the nickname "The Natural". In Japan, that style paired with her pale complexion and white hair, she was billed as the White Scorpion or 白いサソリ (Shiroi Sasori). Though often times she couldn't win a match with her technique, her preternatural endurance would let her outlast her foes or run out the clock. After achieving multiple title wins, she moved up to the major leagues and took the name Empress Albina. Her first major rival would become a long running one for the next several years, Miss Dangerous. Their initial battles began over Dangerous's manager, who was revealed to have been a prior girlfriend to Albina, making her an easy target for Albinato seduce for secrets. The battles, along with the manager's affections, went back and forth until the woman ultimately left the wrestling industry, rejecting both Dangerous and Albina. Her absence didn't stop their continued fighting. Another woman to be unfortunate to attract Albina's attentions was Vanessa Von Vortunes. Vanessa was younger woman similar to her in beauty and technique and asserted herself as Albina's superior, the heir to the Empress's throne. Vanessa used her large inheritance to often get the better of Albina, buying assistance or information to be used against her, Albina was always able to "out-cheat" the younger woman and come away with the victory. Their final match would be a dog-collar match. Despite it being chose by Vanessa, she was defeated by Albina. After the match, Albina revealed that she had revealed to Vanessa's estate and mother where she had been using her finances, leading to the end of their feud. Steel Hearts Season 1 Steel Hearts Season 2 Adelajda's attention was drawn to a new arrival to the promotion Wild Zero. As part of looking her over, Zero took the interest in her throat as an affront, Zero later attempted to take her out with a crowbar in her locker room. Zero was overwhelmed and subjected to more rigorous flirtations before being thrown out. Zero challenged Adelajda to a match as revenge. Zero was defeated, but intentionally took the fall in order to handcuff Adelajda and beat her bloody while she was defenseless. After Zero's assault, she left a hickey on Empress's neck as a final mark of humiliation. The following week, Empress would return the challenge for the hickey and for being bound up with a Dog Collar match. Empress would win the encounter, but only after needing to apply an inverted figure-four leglock, surfboard stretch, and choking her with the collar until rendered unconscious. After the match, the two reached a level of mutual respect and affection based on their tenacity and endurance, which quickly evolved into a sexual relationship and then a tag team. Though Zero is technically the collared one in the relationship, her aggressive nature keeps Adelajda on her toes. The two frequently attempt to pick up a third for their evenings, though they are both aware a normal woman would probably not make it out alive between the two of them. After returning to a hotel after a night of barhopping for one, the two drew the ire of Diabolica during an encounter with Ada Soldarado. Adelajda and Zero were ambushed by the two luchadoras, but it was just a setup so that the two would "deal with" Ada for her. Gimmicks Whether she's the Natural, the White Scorpion, or the Empress, Adelajda Piast has always and will always been the same woman. She rides limousines, she flies in private jets, she drinks the finest champagne with the finest women. She'll steal your heart with a kiss or leave you knowing that she is that bitch you wish you were. Though fame is a major motivator for her, fortune is much more. She needs to finance her fanciful life, so she needs to win and she needs to win big, no matter the cost. At times she may get distracted with matters of personal righteousness or get stuck on her own vindictive endeavors, but she always knows that money is what matters and will drop them as soon as they become a detriment to the bottom line. '''Finishers *Figure-Four Leglock Signature Moves *Knee drop *Chop block *Knife-edge chop *Shinbreaker *Multiple suplex varations ** Belly to back ** Double Arm ** Gutwrench *Low blow *Eye poke Stables, partners, & managers *Wild Zero Real Life Personality History Nonfiction Art & Design Adelajda's original design is Freia Kagami of Wrestle Angles. Her original image is drawn by Kupala, and her current image is drawn by side shape with minor edits for taste. Creation Adelajda is based on real life wrestler Ric Flair. NewEmpress.png Albina.png Category:Character Category:Wrestler Category:Heel Category:Technician